Smash! A Malevolent Menace
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Der Bringer der Kupokalypse Walkthrough *Examine the Throne Room door for a cutscene. *Examine it again to enter the battlefield. :*Any player can help with this fight, regardless of add-on progress or even if they have the add-on at all. Only players wishing to receive the Oxblood key and Angel skin key must obtain the Mega Bonanza Kupon. :*The Mega Bonanza Kupon is consumed upon entry. If you fail, you must go back to A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner and repeat the entire set of Northlands mini-game quests to re-obtain the Mega Bonanza Kupon. You dont have to re-speak with moogle in Castle Zvahl Baileys you only have to return to Lonely Evergreen at (G-7) for a cutscene in Beaucedine Glacier. (last edit by freviont in bahamut,15th march 2013) * You win when the NM is @ 25%. The Battle See Discussion page for strategy information. This is a 30-minute battle with Level Restriction effect set to the maximum attainable level, against Riko Kupenreich, a large Moogle. Buffs and TP will wear upon entry, and EXP is not lost upon death. *During this fight, most sources will inflict two-to-threefold damage to Riko Kupenreich and three-to-fourfold damage to his Henchmen Moogles. *Riko Kupenreich's standard attacks appear as bombs that explode in radial Area of Effect around his target with Additional Effect: Knockback. Shadow Images will not absorb damage from these attacks, but Stoneskin will. **The bombs inflict Fire-elemental damage. Barfira, Fire Carol and/or Shell may reduce damage. ***Verification: I was wearing a Flame Sachet and occasionally was cured by Riko's attack. --Mnakal 23:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) **The Knockback effect will not interrupt spell casting if one's back is against a wall. *'Special Attacks' **'Draw In': Only used during phases 1 and 2, immediately followed by Crystalline Flare. Does not affect players who have generated no enmity. **'Crystalline Flare': Moderate-to-high, wide Area of Effect damage with Additional Effect: Stun (approximately 10 second duration) and Blind. Not absorbed by Shadow Images. Used when exactly 25% of his remaining HP has been lost during phases 1 and 2, used at any time during phase 3. **'Bill Toss': Gaze Attack Terror. **'Washtub': Moderate Area of Effect damage (200-400) attack with Additional Effect: Stun, Amnesia and Bind. Absorbed by Shadow Images. *When 25% of his HP is lost, Riko Kupenreich will use Draw In and Crystalline Flare. It should be noted that he will not Draw In party members who have generated no enmity. *When 50% of his HP is lost, Riko Kupenreich will retreat to the top of the stairs, where two White Mage-type Henchmen Moogles will repeatedly cast Cure V on him. Five Black Mage-type Henchmen Moogles will spawn where Riko was and attack his current target. **The White Mage moogles cannot be damaged at all, and Riko Kupenreich will become invulnerable to all attacks until the five Henchmen Moogles have been defeated. If/when he reaches 100% HP, he will rejoin the fight regardless of how many Henchmen Moogles are left. **Note that this will cause Riko Kupenreich to go unclaimed and reset all enmity generated against him. **Henchmen Moogles have access to all Tier IV and Tier III -ga Black Magic spells. ***Highly susceptible to Sleep and Silence. **'Special Attacks': ***'Flowerpot': Single-target damage with Additional Effect: Stun, Amnesia, and Blind. ***'Mog Bomb': Moderate Area of Effect Fire damage (200-400). ***'Mog Shrapnel': Weak conal Area of Effect damage (~20-200). **Each Henchman Moogle absorbs damage from one element. The element each absorbs is random. ***It appears that Henchmen Moogles that spawn absorbing Thunder-element will be resistant, if not immune, to Stun from all sources. The same may apply for enfeebling magic of other elements against Henchmen Moogles of the same element. ***The Henchmen Moogles that spawn absorbing a particular element may also possess a potent Magic Defense Bonus against the element they're strong against. For instance, a Fire-typed Henchman will take significantly less damage from an Ice spell than normal. *Riko Kupenreich will repeat the above behavior two times, though the HP at which he does Crystalline Flare and summons adds will differ depending on how quickly you killed the Black Mage Moogles. He then enters his final phase, at which point he may be defeated. **For example, if Riko Kupenreich was healed to 80% total HP when you killed the previous batch of Henchman Moogle, he will Crystalline Flare at 60% and summon more Henchman Moogle at 40%. *In the final phase, Riko Kupenreich is able to use Crystalline Flare at any time, but will not use Draw In, making it easier for mages/ranged to avoid. At 50% of his remaining HP following the last Henchman Moogle phase, he will spawn his five Henchman Moogles, but will not retreat and heal himself. He will not gain any damage immunities during this phase, regardless of how many Henchman Moogles are alive. *Riko Kupenreich must be defeated in order to win. Tips *Because all targets in this battle take greatly enhanced damage, Drain and Drain-equivalent spells are extraordinarily effective, fully restoring the HP of the caster in a single cast. *Henchmen Moogles are highly susceptible to Aspir and Aspir-equivalent spells. Manifestation Aspir is especially effective, restoring a Scholar to full MP in a single cast. **The spell MP Drainkiss will experience little-to-no increase during this fight. Magic Hammer, on the other hand, will inflict relatively high damage and drain a greater amount of MP. *Riko Kupenreich is susceptible to Gravity, Bind, and Stun. *Riko Kupenreich appears to be especially weak to skillchain damage, taking 1.5-2 times regular skillchain damage for two-part skillchains, and more for multi-part skillchains. (See the Talk Page for details.) *Shadow Images will provide minimal protection during this fight. /NIN is not recommended for virtually any job. *Stoneskin will protect from Riko Kupenreich's standard attacks for several attack rounds. *It is possible to wipe and Reraise during this fight, as long as party members are outside Riko Kupenreich and his Henchman Moogles' agro radius (by the entrance). Wiping multiple times is not feasible given the time constraint. *Riko Kupenreich will never regen HP, even when left unclaimed. *It is also possible to rest while Riko Kupenreich is healing himself. If the Henchman Moogles have been defeated before he rejoins the fight, he will not aggro if the party is resting by the door. *It is possible to prevent Riko Kupenreich from being Cured to 100% during each phase, though it is unconfirmed what triggers this. It appears that placing enough Damage Over Time effects on Riko before he retreats may halt his Curing. Players also speculate that the faster the Henchmen Moogles are defeated, the less HP he will recover. :*Note that if Riko rejoins the fight with less than 100% HP, he will follow all of the above behavior at the new %HP intervals (e.g. if he starts with 75%, he will use Draw In/Crystalline Flare at 50% and retreat at 25%). *It is possible to protect members from Crystalline Flare by generating no enmity (and thus not triggering Draw In). Additionally, in the final phase, it is possible to move all but one party member out of range of Crystalline Flare. *It is also possible, though extremely difficult, to Stun Crystalline Flare with Shield Bash or Weapon Bash. Head Butt and Violent Flourish currently untested. *This fight can be cleared by many job combinations, especially "manaburn" setups.